The Bison/IvanRider
|organization=The Bison does not need an organization. |health = (1-5) |health# = |stamina = (1-5) |stamina# = |attack = (1-5) |attack# = |defense = (1-5) |defense# = |accuracy = (1-5) |accuracy# = |evasion = (1-5) |evasion# = |effects= * You Must Go Beyond the Bison: Only opponents who have managed to KO the Agent and/or Doom and/or Captain America, leaving the Bison as the only one left, may become immune to his attacks for five turns. Said enemy will receive the Beyond the Bison buff. * Sears Tower Come to Abu Dhabi: Bison cannot take damage until an enemy causes the debuff on someone on the Bison's team, or does a ground attack. * Two Dice Roll Thirteen: Only enemies who attack the Bison after a successful attack by another enemy KO's an ally of the Bison may also KO the Bison. Any attempt by an enemy not meeting this condition will only regenerate the Bison to full health. This attack may only be employed after the conditions in Sears Tower Come to Abu Dhabi are met. * Whoever Kills the Bison, Becomes the Bison: Any opponent who does not fulfill all the conditions for going Beyond, but does fulfill all conditions for KO privilege, will suffer regardless of health level, and the Bison will un-KO and be restored to full health, in what is described as "The Bison Reborn." * * I am the Bison!: Immune to , , , , and debuffs. * He's MAKING ME!!!: Can force Captain America to have a turn. * The Bison is Nobody's Friend: The Bison will only work with the Agent, Captain America, or Doom (whom he can force to work with him.) He will not work with anyone else. |bio=The Bison began as an ordinary plains bison in Nebraska. But a truck unwittingly transporting the Stone of Bovinil Peril lost its cargo during an accident, and the Bison ate it. He was immediately transformed into a flying, nigh-invulnerable buffalo with a mischievous soul and a thirst for violence and destruction on par with that of most kaiju. It is very hard to kill him without getting possessed by him and turning into him. Even harder is going "beyond" him - where he can't hurt you. He is very, very hard to get to work with you - but an ally you would want to have if you can manage! }} |effects = |name2 = |stamina2 = |target2 = |cooldown2 = |hits2 = |hitcrit2 = |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = |stamina3 = |target3 = |cooldown3 = |hits3 = |hitcrit3 = |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = |stamina4 = |target4 = |cooldown4 = |hits4 = |hitcrit4 = |type4 = |effects4 = }} Recruitment cost justification Since the Bison is almost game-breakingly powerful, it would cost 4000 command points to purchase him. This would be $500 in USD, making him the equivalent of an old version of Photoshop in price. For those who don't have that kind of money, the Bisonic Lockbox collection would provide an alternate route to acquiring him. Only four covers would be required: The Bison, The Bison Reborn, The Bison Dilemma, and The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing. A Spec Op battling Bisonte Black and the Eel Thing would introduce these lockboxes, and the Bison would be a group boss. Since he's pretty much indestructible, 0% would merely result in him fleeing to Antarctica to recuperate. Trivia * He doesn't raise his hooves to fly. * A song about him was written here. Recruitment quote (Growls)' '(Slurrrrrrrrp) Additional special requirements No two Bison are allowed in PvP. But if a player goes up against another who has the Bison, they will be rewarded 5X normal XP for forfeiting the match. Moveset * L1: Sluuurrrrp: Inhales an opponent, then causes them to go through a portal in his stomach to some point in the sky, where they have to fall back to the ground. The higher level he is, the higher enemies are dropped from and more damage this move can inflict. * L2: Hoof and Gore: Attacks enemies with red-hot hooves that brand their flesh, causing Burning moodlet, then impales them with horns to cause Internal Bleeding. * L6: Possession: Will apply Mind Control and Meltdown moodlets to an opponent, causing them to protect the Bison's team and explode violently if under 25% health. * L9: Burn Your Soul: Similar to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, but does a lot more damage. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Slurpent ISO-8: Upgrades "Sluuurrrp" to the Slurp Cycle, inflicting more damage and affecting all enemies instead of just one. Team-up Bonuses * American Made: If he teams up with Captain America. * Doom: If he teams up with Dr. Doom. * Red in the Ledger: If he teams up with Dr. Doom. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes * Dozerfleet Comics Villains Category:Dozerfleet Heroes Category:Dozerfleet Villains Category:Animals Category:Non-Marvel Category:Magic Category:Male Category: Blasters Category: Bruisers